Ophidiophobia
by StormRex Lancer
Summary: Her fear...the fear that she knew all too well...the fear, that shattered her pride. Takes place after Idolm@ster SP before Idolm@ster 2. Rated T for safety.


_Hi everyone! I'm back with another fanfic, this time featuring the 'Silver Queen' – Takane Shijou!_

_I will be creating a fanfiction using my own OCs very soon featuring Team Genocides (OC Team), but for now, this is from one of the scenes taking place during Idolmaster SP, considered my prequel to Idolmaster 2, before Takane joins 765._

_In my upcoming fanfiction, one of the chapters will have Takane going up against one of my main protagonist's wife, the heroine Alcom 'Sol Viper' Sclif, a week before the IU Awards. _

_Vikrant and Alcom were aware 8 years ago that the Lamborghini Aventador would become be revered too much that The Balance in the World of Supercars would be disrupted. Thanks to Takane Shijou's appearance, her charms, and her mysterious aura, the prediction came true; she drove a Aventador as well._

_Determined to bring back the balance, they rallied the hearts of many, proving that the Aventador isn't the be-all-and-end-all of automobiles._

_Every petrol heads respected Vikrant and Alcom and even felt gratitude even when Vikrant is a Murcielago Lp670-4 SV owner, but Takane's snobbish and competitiveness got the better of her, and issued a challenge – A street race across the streets of Fairhaven._

_Cut the long story short, Alcom took up the challenge, and humiliated, though not intended, Takane's Aventador, bringing an end to the Aventador's reign._

_The reason for Takane's ophidiophobia,_

_Is explained in the coming paragraphs, so enjoy _

_A Idolmaster and Need For Speed crossover fanfic, I don't own anything related to Namco Bandai and EA! But I do own my OC Vikrant, Alcom, and the team Genocides!_

_**Ophidiophobia**_

She could feel it.

The tingling fear upon her spines.

The humiliation, the paranoia.

Everywhere around her, it was as if there was some sort of hissing sound…

A subtle, but dangerous hissing sound.

She froze…an uncomfortable premonition of anxiety pervaded her senses.

Her silvery hair stood up, frozen with fright.

Her fear was creeping upon her skin.

She tried to scream but to no avail; she was far too scared…too traumatized.

Her first instinct was to run.

In the past she thought she would not fear them. After losing in a race to a certain 'thing', she did.

As the hiss turned into a sharper tone, her panic grew even more, her eyes became wider in despair, and her face reduced to a white sheet.

The venom that was afflicted upon her after the race apprehended any sense of rational reasoning.

Her eyes could see nothing but emptiness. Not even the full moon was helping her, yet the hiss continued to grow in sheer volume.

The dark forest slowly dissolved into nothingness, leaving her in a black void of despair.

The hiss slowly turned into a grumble. A loud, thunderous grumble that she recognized so well.

The Silver Queen took off in distress, but the grumble still remained strong.

Hints of white and black flashed upon her eyes, increasing her paranoia, slowly crumbling away her once infamous composure and snobbishness. Terror gripped her heart, slowly but surely crushing away all that remained of her once prideful heart.

Looking left and right, she could see glimpses of the fearsome front, slowly confirming the identity of the monster itself.

Failing to notice a bump on the path she was running, she tripped and desperately backed herself into a corner. Devoid of hope, with nothing to defend herself, her eyes turned bloodshot with horror.

Cold sweat broke upon her forehead. She finally knew the true meaning of _FEAR._

Her breathing became rapid, her face displayed that of paranoia as the beast drew close in front of her eyes. The very fiend that shattered her once rich, snobbish pride.

The bete noire that ended her reign once and for all.

Her last memory before she blacked out from her extreme fear, was the front of the beast…

_**The fearsome…Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR-X.**_


End file.
